1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch release device for an automotive vehicle which is provided with a self-aligning or centering mechanism for automatically self-aligning the axis of a clutch mechanism and the axis of a clutch release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clutch release device usually includes a clutch mechanism, a clutch release mechanism and holding means for holding the clutch release mechanism in a predetermined position. The holding means has heretofore been provided on the transmission side (for example, on a bearing retainer fixed to the front of a transmission case), but from the viewpoints of its workability and finish accuracy, it has also been proposed to provide it on the engine side (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 154651/1975).
However, no matter how the accuracy of the bearing has been improved, there has been eccentricity between the clutch mechanism and the clutch release mechanism (particularly between the torque transmitting member and the release bearing) to the accuracy of the parts constituting the device itself and the mounting error during assembly and therefore, abnormal slip occurs between the contact surfaces of the two to cause wear of such surfaces and moreover, discordant abnormal sound and the operation of the clutch pedal becomes heavy.